Breaking the Planet
Find and join the ground action battle in the Pi Canis Sector Block The Klingon forces under the command of General D'ald have set up mining operations on what is left of a planet in Pi Canis Sector Space. Captain, we need you to aid us in eliminating this threat. Join in with the concerted efforts of your fellow Starfleet captains in stopping the Klingons from getting these supplies! Notes Go to the Laurentian System for this mission. This is a Fleet Actions mission involving a space and an away mission. Space Mission You warp into the system above the space start. The mission has 5 elements: *Kill 60 Klingon Birds of Prey *Kill 36 Cruisers *Take out 15 Disruptor Turrets *Eliminate 12 Battleships *Destroy the IKS Kaarg and its Defenders These objectives appear in sequence as they are completed. Usually you are in a large fighting group of other players. The general objective seems to be to protect the space station, but rarely do any Klingon warships ever get so close as to launch an attack. The first wave of Birds of Prey are easy pickings. They may or may not appear with Battle Cruisers. The second element begins to be challenging because cruisers generally appear in a larger fighting group with Battleships. Staying in a larger group will insure that the Klingon warships do not cause too much damage. A too-large group will make it pretty dull since you rarely get a few salvos away before the target is killed. The third element requires you to fly towards the large ice asteroids in the background around which there are disrupter and torpedo stations. This is a pretty easy task compared to the prior one. Hunting the Battleships is pretty dangerous since they are generally surrounded by many other warships. The combined firepower can easily wipe out your shields in 2 salvos if you bear the brunt of the attack. The last element can be pretty challenging because the Admiral appears in a Battleship fleet, so you are up against 5-6 battleships (and supporting craft) in addition to the Ship-of-the-Line you must defeat. Hints *Stay with a larger group and do not hunt alone. This is a good way to "Leroy" yourself to death. Don't be the first one to a fracass. Try to engage the outlying ships from distance to stay out of the range of the entire squad. *Consider equipping weapons for a specific purpose - all phasers/disrupters or all torpedos - so you can maximize your hit points where they count. (Tip: Everyone seems to be using Quantum Torpedos due to their velocity so using the slower Photon Torpedos puts you at a disadvantage for the kill shot.) *If equipping both beam and projectile weapons, consider putting the torpedos in the rear because many Klingon warships will try to flank you and attack from the rear. A torpedo attack can really thwart them and it may earn you an extra kill if you find that opening in their shields. *Generally the enemy are found to the left and right of the station as you arrive. You can divide up the allies present to cover both easily. Also you will not be competing as much for targets. *If you are killed, you will respawn above the station. In the final 2 segments, this will put you pretty far from the action, so try not to die because by the time you return the action may be over. *WARNING: The Klingon battle groups can spawn anywhere, even right next to you, so try not to be flying around solo between the action. Stay with others. Upon completion you will receive a reward. I got a Mark III Phaser Cannon that I couldn't use, so clearly the AI does not account for your needs. These mission are replayable. Away Mission You beam to the planet surface arriving on a raised pad above the arena battleground and receive your orders. *Destroy 5 Klingon Pumping Stations *Kill 12 Klingon Artillery Observers *Destroy 20 Klingon Communications Arrays The objectives arrive in sequence. The first set involves obtaining explosive charges stashed in various crates around the center of the arena . You can only carry one at a time. Each pumping station requires that 5 charges be set; after the 5th is in place, it is destroyed. Klingon guards are liberally sprinkled around the arena, but it is possible to place many charges without agro-ing them. The second set of objectives is to exterminate the artillery observers ringed around the arena. A few will be in the center section, but most are arranged along the next ring. They are guarded so there will be lots of skirmishing to finally get them all. The last set is achieved by activating the arrays when you are near them. Again there are many Klingon foot soldiers to deter you. Take your time and group up with others you find in this mission. Going it alone is not possible. Even in a group allow about 45 min. to an hour for completion of all the objedtive if you are starting fresh. The mission resets after 5 minutes. Completion earns you a prize; in my case it was a Level III Phaser rifle. If you are killed, the respawn area is the pad where you beamed down. This might make it challenging to rejoin the group if they are on the out rings. You receive no damage for leaping from the pad to the arena below. Hints *Stay with other players and build the largest fighting group you can. *The initial objectives do not require you to be massed. Breaking into smaller 2- or 3-man squads can get the job done faster. *For the second set, attacking together in a large assault force makes this task easier. Start at one point and circle the ring, taking out all the Klingons you need. *When fighting in a group, always try to shoot an enemy off to the side or from the rear to assess extra damage points for a Flank Attack. Where possible, have the group fan out when attacking versus remaining concentrated. This also avoids being knocked down en masse. *Use your rolling moves to avoid melee attacks from Swordsman and other Klingon melee attackers. Or, if you have the Sniper Shot skill, use your rifle butt melee attack to knock them down and snipe them. *Lobbing multiple plasma grenades and/or smoke grenades really messes up the enemy attackers. *Watch your shield and health because amid all the action, it is possible to be unaware of their deterioration, especially from poison gas grenades. This is probably the most fun Fleet Actions mission at this level. Take a large group and have at it! (See update notes pertaining to the April 15th patch. This mission has become incredibly difficult due to rapid enemy respawns.) Category:Repeatable Missions Category:Fleet Actions